


История одного скандала

by Jaric



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Humor, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaric/pseuds/Jaric
Summary: Однажды канцлера Палпатина и его юного друга Энакина Скайуокера застают выходящими из ночного клуба.





	История одного скандала

**Author's Note:**

> написан для Зимней Фандомной битвы на diary.ru

**Сплетник**

_ПОРОЧНЫЕ РАЗВЛЕЧЕНИЯ КАНЦЛЕРА_

_Вчера репортеры застали канцлера Шива Палпатина выходящим из ночного клуба в компании юного джедая._

Эти фотографии взорвали голонет, и вскоре пользователи сети выяснили, что мальчик, запечатленный на фото — Энакин Скайуокер, известный тем, что спас родину канцлера, планету Набу, от атаки сепаратистов. Их встречу можно было бы найти естественной, если бы не место, где она состоялась. Похоже, их знакомство выходит далеко за рамки простой благодарности.

 

**Ежедневный Корусант**

_НЕ ХВАТАЙ КУСОК, КОТОРЫЙ НЕ ПРОЖУЁШЬ_

_Журнал Сплетник будет закрыт после выплаты компенсаций канцлеру Палпатину._

Месяц назад в журнале Сплетник была опубликована статья, обвиняющая канцера Палпатина в связи с несовершеннолетним джедаем Энакином Скайуокером. После этого в сети начался скандал, но быстро улёгся, не получив никакой подпитки. Орден Джедаев отказался комментировать статью, а канцлер Палпатин подал в суд на журнал "Сплетник" за клевету, нанесение морального вреда и порчу репутации. Ему присудили компенсацию в размере трёх миллионов кредитов, которая полностью разорила журнал.

 

**Новое Время**

_НОВЫЙ ВИТОК СКАНДАЛА_

_Энакин Скайуокер подтвердил, что был близок с канцлером Палпатином_

Вчера в сети появилось короткое видео, заснятое независимым репортёром Алкиду Сорро, который смог подобраться к Храму Джедаев и попытался взять интервью у Энакина Скайуокера. Он успел задать только один вопрос, но его оказалось достаточно: в ответ на него Энакин Скайуокер не только подтвердил свои близкие отношения с канцлером Палпатином, но и стал защищать его, утверждая, что может проводить своё свободное время как хочет, в том числе и в компании канцлера. Из его слов можно сделать вывод, что это было далеко не первая подобная встреча.

К сожалению, журналисту не удалось продолжить интервью из-за появления рыцаря джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби, наставника Энакина Скайуокера. Сам Кеноби сказал, что не поддерживает обвинения в сторону канцлера и считает их надуманными. Дальнейшие комментарии он давать отказался.

 

От кого: Мейс Винду

Кому: Оби-Ван Кеноби

А мог бы и не отрицать все обвинения.

 

От кого: Оби-Ван Кеноби

Кому: Мейс Винду

Дорогой Мейс! То, что канцлер Палпатин два месяца не подписывает нам годовой бюджет — это ещё не повод обвинить его в педофилии. Особенно если в скандале будет замешан мой падаван.

 

От кого: Мейс Винду

Кому: Оби-Ван Кеноби

Насчет падавана — хорошее замечание. Но я уже скоро свихнусь с этим бюджетом и сам обвиню канцлера в жестоком изнасиловании моего мозга. Жаль, это уголовно ненаказуемо.

 

**Вестник Корусанта**

Вчера было совершено нападение на Центральный госпиталь Корусанта. Нападавший, перехватив управление медицинским дроидом, заложил в здание бомбу, которая была обнаружена магистром Депой Биллабой. Бомба была обезврежена на месте корусантской полицией. Никто не пострадал.

 

**Вестник Корусанта**

_Канцлер Палпатин подает в отставку._

Своё решение канцлер объяснил тем, что нервные потрясения последних месяцев подкосили его здоровье. О возможных последствиях этой отставки мы поговорим с Риллой Сингх, одним из ведущих политологов Республики. Интервью с ней доступно по ссылке ниже.

 

**Ежедневный Корусант**

_«ОН ДЕРЖАЛ МЕНЯ НА ЦЕПИ И ЗАСТАВЛЯЛ НАЗЫВАТЬ СВОИМ ГОСПОДИНОМ»_

_После двух месяцев реабилитации в Центральном госпитале Корусанта Дарт Мол, бывший воспитанник канцлера Палпатина, готов давать интервью._

Напоминаем, что два месяца назад на одной из планет Внешнего Кольца был найден бывший воспитанник Шива Палпатина, известный под именем Дарт Мол, чье имя всплыло в независимом журналистском расследовании за неделю до отставки канцлера Палпатина. С помощью Ордена Джедаев т.н. "Дарта Мола" удалось поймать и после этого госпитализировать. Врачи подозревали у него тяжелый психоз. Как мы теперь знаем, этот психоз был вызван в том числе и своеобразными методами воспитания Шива Палпатина.

Интервью с "Дартом Молом" вы можете посмотреть по ссылке ниже.

 

**Вестник Корусанта**

_ПОБЕГ_

_Бывший канцлер Республики Шив Палпатин, обвиняемый в похищении ребёнка и жестоком с ним обращении, сбежал из-под стражи этой ночью._

По-видимому этот побег связан с тем, что независимая комиссия, начавшая расследование десять дней назад, нашла следы нецелевого расходования государственного бюджета. Это позволяло начать ещё одно расследование против Шива Палпатина, которое со стопроцентной вероятностью гарантировало ему тюремный срок. Как говорит пресс-служба юридической компании "Крейл и сыновья", они были готовы разорвать контракт с мистером Палпатином сразу после того, как независимая комиссия завершит расследование.

"Наша компания не берется за заведомо проигрышные дела", — так прокомментировала своё решение глава компании Демио Крейл.

 

mace: Ну слава Силе!

obi-1: Чему это ты так радуешься?

mace: Тому, что Палпатин сбежал. Если бы мы попытались прикончить бывшего канцлера, то это было бы очень сложно объяснить Сенату.

obi-1: Ну да. Тогда это очень мило с его стороны — так развязать нам руки.

 

**Ежедневный Корусант**

_ПЕРЕХОДЯЩЕЕ ЗНАМЯ_

_Кажется, в присяге Канцлера появился новый пункт: соблазнить Энакина Скайуокера._

Второй день по сети гуляют кадры, на которых запечатлены канцлер Амидала и её временный телохранитель Энакин Скайуокер в самых недвусмысленных позах. Как можно судить по обстановке, действие происходит на Набу, куда канцлер отбыла тремя днями ранее, чтобы повидаться со своей семьей. Из-за напряженной ситуации во Внешнем Кольце, рядом с которым находится её родная планета Набу, она была вынуждена взять с собой джедая — именно так утверждала пресс-служба канцлера.

Впрочем, как мы теперь видим, канцлер Амидала нашла ещё один способ использовать своего привлекательного телохранителя.

Самое интересное, что имя Энакина Скайуокера уже всплывало шесть лет назад в связи со скандалом вокруг канцлера Палпатина, которого подозревали в сексуальных домогательствах до падавана Скайуокера. Эти обвинения никогда не были подтверждены ни самим падаваном, ни его наставником Оби-Ваном Кеноби.

 

obi-1: Какое счастье, что ты уже совершеннолетний, и это больше не мои проблемы.

obi-1: P.S. Я же говорил.

skyguy: злорадство - это не по-джедайски, учитель.

obi-1: У всех свои слабости, мой бывший падаван.

skyguy: ((((((


End file.
